IGoodbye
iGoodbye (O Adeus) é o 14º e 15º episódio da 6ª Temporada de iCarly. O Geral é 108 e 109. Este episódio marca o final de iCarly. Enredo Spencer se oferece para levar Carly ao baile pai-filha da Força Aérea devido ao fato de seu pai, Coronel Shay, não poder acompanhá-la por estar trabalhando. Quando Spencer fica doente e não pode mais levá-la, Freddie e Gibby tentam animar Carly se oferecendo para ir com ela. Coronel Shay surpreende a todos quando chega em cima da hora para levar Carly ao baile. Quando eles retornam da maravilhosa noite juntos, Carly fica desapontada ao saber que se pai deve retornar à Itália no mesmo dia e se vê em uma situação difícil. Curiosidades *Em 13 de Junho, Boog!E (T-Bo) publica em seu twitter: "Dirigindo nossa última mesa de Leitura.. Para nosso último episódio... Isso vai ser DIFÍCIL.. iCarly 4EVER!" *Está será a última aparição de Carly Shay, Kayla Lee, Sam Puckett , Freddie Benson , Spencer Shay , Gibby Gibson e T-Bo . *Jennette postou em sua página oficial ao fãs no Facebook, "Só fiz uma tabela de fim de noite para ler o último episódio de iCarly. O que a experiência de um coração partido. Eu amo meus iCarlys". *O título foi confirmado por Boog!E, no twitter. *Dan tweeta: "Ok ... respirações profundo ... respirações profundo ... (Suspiro)". E esta noite ele disse: "Uau. Só fiz um script tarde da noite para o iCarly - elenco todo. Muitas risadas (e muitas outras emoções). Se eu fosse um bebedor, eu preciso de uma bebida." *Jerry tweeta: Não se preocupe todos, ainda há muitos mais no iCarly épara ver, estamos apenas fotografando a última esta semana, é muito amargo e doce. :). Também disse que este último episódio de iCarly é como nadar em um oceano de lágrimas. Tão difícil, tão divertido, tão memorável. *Miranda tweeta: "última semana da minha vida. Filmar o último episódio de iCarly". *Nathan tweeta: " Obrigado a vocês por todo o amor e apoio.Isto é absolutamente o mais difícil semana da minha vida. Tentando absorver cada último segundo ..." *iCarly é o mais antigo live-action, esboço não comedy show da Nickelodeon , em termos de anos, cinco anos e dois meses, superando Skeeter primo , por 109 episódios, e superando O Mundo Secreto de Alex Mack . *Dan comentou em seu twitter que a sinopse do último episódio todo mundo sabe, de acordo com ele, esse séra o melhor episódio de todos porém, o mais triste.Ele também divulgou que a série que Jennette vai fazer na Nickelodeon possa ter apariçoes de Miranda , Noah , Nathan e Jerry . *Muitos fãs estão abalados com esta noticia. *o Dan Falou em seu Blog que a Ultima palavra desse Episodio um dos personagem ira dizer a Palavra "fora". *Jennette menciona em um artigo com a Teen Vogue: ''"Nosso último episódio tem mais de perto boas para os fãs de iCarly que estiveram conosco desde o início. Haverá algumas perguntas respondidas e lágrimas derramadas!" *A esposa de Dan , Lisa Lillien será figurante. Ela postou em seu twitter: "Eu sou basicamente uma figurante. Talvez eu tenha uma única linha, se eu me comportar... ;)", e em outro comentário: "Eu estarei fazendo uma aparição Itty Bitty no final." Houve referências a seu show ''Hunger girl ''e seu nome em episódios anteriores, mas está é a primeira vez que Lisa fez uma participação especial no show como uma personagem de iCarly adequadamente, com seu mesmo nome. *Sam Puckett e Gibby Gibson irão se deslocar em outras duas séries de spin-off de iCarly, Sam&Cat e Gibby. *Será um episódio especial. *De acordo com uma foto do roteiro postada a primeira cena ou "cena A" será feita na escola 'Ridgeway Middle School.''' GIF tumblr_mdb4jyB3O51qbb7qqo1_500.gif tumblr_mdaykxdgYZ1r4wasfo1_500.gif tumblr_mdaydd3XoD1r4wasfo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mday6ldzJI1rjrf9lo4_250.gif tumblr_mday6ldzJI1rjrf9lo6_250.gif tumblr_mday6ldzJI1rjrf9lo8_250.gif tumblr_mday6ldzJI1rjrf9lo10_250.gif tumblr_mday6ldzJI1rjrf9lo9_250.gif 28743 10151094328611755 420410245 n.jpg 395135 10151094549161755 1190092932 n.jpg|Imagem para relembrar o 1º episódio de iCarly. Galeria de Fotos Instagr.am.jpg|Roteiro do episódio iGoodbye instagr1.jpg 306951 10150976249273308 2052844578 n.jpg|Algum dia, você vai saber sobre o que esta cena fala. 361px-X2_cf56574.jpg 556650 10150979068998308 2078596380 n.jpg 428423 10150979075653308 521004582 n.jpg 574px-177722_10150979076113308_349302847_o.jpg|Miranda Cosgrove e Jennette McCurdy entre as gravações 545px-206095_10150979078628308_1529108531_n.jpg 603px-457744_10150979079088308_214375534_o.jpg|Noah Munck e Nathan Kress lendo o roteiro 545px-471739_10150979068398308_1658049765_o.jpg 545px-484222_10150979066848308_13118002_n.jpg|link=Miranda e Jennette lendo o roteiro do episódio 545px-168837_10150979068018308_584322783_n.jpg Mir e jenn.jpg Spencr.jpg|Jerry Trainor entre as tomadas do episódio Jenn, Mir e Jerry.jpg Lendo roteiro.jpg Carly no avião oO.jpg 292626 10150979079648308 1473770961 n.jpg|Boog Que?.jpg The last hug.jpg|Últimos abraços da série The gravation.jpg Smothie.jpg Oo.jpg|Escrevendo script do último episódio Noah and girl.jpg Miranda and Troll.jpg Miranda and Nathan.jpg|Nathan e Miranda esperando entre as tomadas Vaqueira.jpg|Jennette McCurdy vestida de vaqueira para as filmagens Jennette, Jerry and I don't know.png I don't know but Jennette is together.jpg House.jpg Groovy Smoothie.jpg Cast.jpg .jpg Boog.jpg|BooG!E com chapéu de frutas BooG!.jpg All cast.jpg Tumblr_m5z1zeG13h1rnuno0o1_500.jpg 599664_10150889410547584_1327381158_n.jpg 558201_10151084573193308_1892249983_n.jpg Tumblr_m874siBHUy1qesmejo1_500.jpg 406960 10151255404808308 1402436717 n.jpg|Na tela do computador mostra a uma cena de iGoodbye e ao lado o gato de Dan Schneider Tumblr_mczliwakA91qgi8z5.jpg 28743 10151094328611755 420410245 n.jpg icarly adeus.png Sam pro baile interrogation.png Chorandocomjenne.jpg normal_001.jpg normal_002.jpg normal_003.jpg normal_004.jpg normal_005.jpg normal_006.jpg zxcvjjfdfjsdfdsfsdfdsfsd.jpg normal_008.jpg CreddieiGoodbye.jpg Tumblr_mdn68xPIkx1rnuno0o1_500.jpg 038.jpg Seddieiomg!.jpg Seddie.jpg baha.jpg its friday.jpg cool dress.png camdd.jpg kiss ca,.jpg normal.jpg Sarly braço.jpg CUTEE.jpg haaam.jpg head.jpg last iCarly.png Sam and guys.jpg shopping.png to sad.jpg brother.jpg Ughiugiu.jpg Syfuyvjh.jpg Normal31.jpg Normal35.jpg Buaaaaaaaaa.jpg Normal_0010.jpg Normal11.jpg Normal13.jpg Normal16.jpg Normal_014.jpg Normal17.jpg Normal18.jpg Normal20.jpg Normal21.jpg Normal22.jpg Normal23.jpg Normal24.jpg Normal25.jpg Normal26.jpg Normal27.jpg Normal28.jpg Normal_033.jpg Normal37.jpg Normal38.jpg Tumblr_mdjelflmcU1rcdwngo1_500.jpg 640px-A8L2bxhCIAAlhvL.jpg_large.jpg Tumblr_mdszzaMUG51rnuno0o2_500.jpg Tumblr_mdt2sbpJys1qesmejo1_500.jpg 320px-Tumblr_mdt59rRlEt1qesmejo1_500.jpg 640px-I_Love_You_Guys,_by_CreddieCupcake.jpg A8QB2j9CYAA42WC.jpg Images.jpeg Tumblr_mdu1rf61Mi1qelymko1_1280.jpg 320px-Tumblr_mdt2ima11w1qesmejo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mdu05oZy8H1qelymko1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mdun4lSt0q1qjhgnwo1_500.png Tumblr_mdun4lSt0q1qjhgnwo2_500.png 334px-Tumblr_mduu29zxyV1rnuno0o1_500.jpg 320px-Tumblr_mduu29zxyV1rnuno0o2_500.jpg Tumblr_mdwrvd71C71rnuno0o1_500.jpg Tumblr_mdwwlqWuSX1qesmejo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mdwwlqWuSX1qesmejo3_500.jpg Galeria de Videos thumb|left|335px thumb|left|335px thumb|left|335px thumb|left|335px thumb|left|335px thumb|left|335px thumb|left|335px thumb|left|335px thumb|left|335px Referências #Final de iCarly vai ser em Novembro. #Boog'E twitta uma foto do roteiro mostrando o título do episódio. #Tweet de Boog'E. #Jennette dizendo sobre o episódio final de iCarly. #Tweet de Dan sobre o final da série. #Tweet de Dan emocionado sobre o final de iCarly. #Jerry tweeta sobre o final de iCarly. #Jerry emocionado com o final. #Miranda tweeta sobre o final de iCarly. #Nathan tweeta sobre o final de iCarly. Categoria:6ª Temporada Categoria:Final de iCarly Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios Especiais Categoria:Episódios Importantes Categoria:Episodios de icarly Categoria:Pai da Carly Categoria:Carly Shay Categoria:Sam Puckett Categoria:Freddie Benson Categoria:Gibby Gibson Categoria:Spencer Categoria:Marisa Benson Categoria:Lewbert Categoria:ICarly Categoria:Nickelodeon Categoria:DanWarp Categoria:Dan Schneider Categoria:Personagem de um episódio só